L'Ange Guardien
by Sinkha
Summary: C mon one shot de manga préféré transformé en finc avec Sakura et Lionel en gros histoire de kidnapping, yakuza, tueur, et bien sur l'amour! jespere vous allé aimé! review siouplait! loll


ONE SHOT

Ange guardien

_**Ce ptit fic je l'écris en me basant sur l'histoire d'un manga que j'aime beaucoup!!! En fait c un one shot avec une petite histoire…Pour mon fic Incompatibilité jme suis un peu inspiré…juste pour le coté Yakuza! Lolll Donc je vous laisse avec l'histoire! **_

-J'en ai marre! Je vais l'école seule! Je ne veux plus de voiture noir sa me rend nerveuse!

-S'ils vous arrivent quelque chose c'est moi qui va être dans de sale drap! Attendez!

-Il n'en est pas question

La jeune fille regarda l'homme et tira la langue. Ameuté par le boucan le kami chou sortis de la maison et se planta face a sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Papa! Je veux aller à l'école comme toute les jeunes filles!

L'homme regarda sa fille, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux couleur miel et ses grands yeux pétillant de joie.

-Chérie, c'est trop dangereux je suis menacé parce que j'ai un large marché. Il pourrait y avoir des répercussions sur toi.

En parlant il n'avait pas remarqué que sa fille était partie depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait rien écouté. Le Kami chou rugit l'ordre d'aller chercher le nouveau garde du corps. La jeune fille courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle détestait être une fille de Yakuza. Elle voudrait se marier a un homme honnête pour quitter se monde du crime. Pendant que toute ses pensée défilait dans sa jolie tête elle fut interrompu par un homme qui l'appelait

-N'êtes-vous pas Sakura Kinomoto?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'homme qui l'avait interpellé avait mis un ruban adhésif sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ils l'embarquèrent dans une grande voiture noire et se mirent à rouler vers une direction inconnue. La voiture s'arrêta soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Y a un mec devant…

-Rouler lui dessus

L'homme en question vit au travers de ses franges brunes la voiture arriver vers lui mais il ne broncha pas. Le conducteur prit peur et tourna le volant, mais il ne broncha toujours pas. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme pointa son fusil sur la tempe du truand.

-Donne moi la fille et par…Tu veux que je t'éclate la tête peut-être pour ensuite partir avec elle?

Pour toute réponse l'homme poussa la jeune fille a l'extérieur, elle était inconsciente. Il rangea son fusil et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. La jeune fille rêva, une poitrine masculine musclée et chaude…

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, où était-elle? Elle regarda autour d'elle puis une chose la frappa. ELLE ÉTAIT NUE! ET DANS UN HÔTEL! La première chose qui lui vint a l'esprit c'était qu'elle c'était fait kidnappé par cet autre Kumi. Ensuite elle remarqua le revolver sur la table basse, elle enroula la couverture autour d'elle et le prit. Un bruit provint de la salle de bain. Elle se retourna et pointa l'arme.

-Ne bouge pas ou je tire!

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit

-Tire

Il était magnifique, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés tombaient devant ses yeux bruns parsemés d'or. Elle serra l'arme plus fermement

-Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je vais t'attaquer si tu m'y obliges.

Il s'approcha, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tout en lui retirant l'arme. Il se détacha d'elle, il venait de lui donner son premier baiser

-Calme-toi Sakura, je suis Shaolan Li, ton nouveau garde du corps

Le rouge qui imprégnait déjà les joues de la jeune fille se raviva. Elle se souvenait de cette chaleur, elle n'avait pas rêvé! Il lui dit que si elle avait tiré avec son revolver elle aurait été projetée en arrière mais une seule question persistait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il la devança

-Je t'ai déshabillé car le sauvetage a été violant alors j'ai penser que tu étais peut-être blesser…

Le rouge revint aussitôt sur ses joues, c'était la première fois qu'un autre homme que son père la voyait dénudé.

-Et pourquoi suis-je toujours nu?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule

-Ta peau est si douce et délicate, comme une pêche…Je n'ai pas profité de la situation

-QUOI?

-Je suis ton garde du corps tu peux donc m'attaquer

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sakura ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre pour Shaolan, il l'avait vu nu et il avait volé son premier baisser. N'était-elle pas la fille d'un Yakuza?

L'arrivé de Li fit jaser les autres Yakuza, Shaolan paraissait très jeune mais c'était le Kumi chou qu'il l'avait amené ici, et Sakura s'entendait bien avec lui. Le chef du clan arriva et il fut surpris de le voir toujours ici.

-Li…Vous n'êtes pas allé reconduire Sakura a l'école?

-C'est que….

-KKKKYYYYAAAAA! JE SUIS EN RETARD POUSSEZ VOUS, SHAOLAN LA VOITURE!

Il regarda le chef et s'excusa et alla chercher la voiture. Le chef regarda un autres Yakuza

-Li a le regard d'un pro…J'ai confiance.

Arrivé au lycée, Sakura fut accueillis par Tomoyo qui se demandait qui était le jeune homme avec elle. Elle lui envoya la main tout en répondant son garde du corps. Elle se rendit compte, voyant la jalousie de ses amies devant ce beau gosse, que c'était la première fois qu'elle appréciait d'être la fille d'un Yakuza, car elle avait rencontré Shaolan Li.

Sakura entra dans le centre de pratique de tir car Mr. Satou lui avait que Shaolan y été. Il remarqua tout de suite la présence de la jeune fille.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-Ça va…Il faut s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre son habileté.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit

-Tu veux m'apprendre?

Il acquiesça, il s'installa derrière elle et la mise en position de tir. Sans le vouloir le rouge lui monta au joue lorsqu'il écarta c cuisse avec son genou. Il lui dit de tiré, ce qu'elle fit. Elle resta perplexe, elle l'avait touché. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle remarqua du sang sur sa chemise

-Qu'est-ce que tu as la?

-Ce n'est rien ces guérit

Elle commença a détacher sa chemise et elle vit de grandes cicatrices. Il lui avoua que celle-ci datait de son enfance et qu'il en avait bien d'autre dans le dos, il lui demanda si il l'avait effrayé. Sans se retenir Sakura sauta au coup de Shaolan.

-Bien sur que non, tu ne me fais pas peur car tu veilles sur moi, tu es mon protecteur. C'est cicatrice tu as du les recevoir en protégeant quelqu'un.

Il se sépara d'elle et plongeas ses yeux bruns dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

-Personne ne lèvera le doigt sur ta peau de pêche…Personne d'autre que moi

Le rouge revint au grand galop

-Ce n'est pas grave si je reçois d'autres cicatrices. Quand tu deviendras sauvage et me grifferas le dos…

Elle devait être de la même couleur que les tomates mais sa n'empêcha pas Shaolan de l'embrassé. Elle fut surprise en premier mais elle se laissa faire, tout comme elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe d'été. Il l'embrassa son cou, puis ses épaules, descendant en même temps que la robe. Il remonta et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains parcouraient la peau de pêche, tout comme les mains de la jeune fille parcourait le contour de ses muscles. Sakura ne pouvait plus arrêter les sentiments qui déferlaient en elle. Elle aimait Shaolan…

-Je le ferrai demain, Satou Kinomoto mourra demain…

Sakura n'en revenait pas elle avait sauter le pas. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea avec Tomoyo vers la sortie.

-Sakura, Shaolan n'est pas là aujourd'hui?

Elle releva la tête et vit un jeune homme blond et inconnu lui ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas un homme de son clan. Ils la débarquèrent dans un entrepôt. Elle voulu leur dire que Shaolan la retrouverait mais un homme, qu'elle reconnu comme étant les mêmes que le jour de sa rencontre avec Shaolan la devança.

-Ne rêve pas, il ne viendra pas. Si il devait te sauver nous serions tous à l'hôpital a l'heure qu'il est. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive nous pouvons prendre du bon temps!

Il était dans sa mire, il ne lui restait qu'a appuyé sur la détente, mais les pensé de la jeune fille lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu ne me fais pas peur car tu veilles sur moi, tu es mon protecteur. C'est cicatrice tu as du les recevoir en protégeant quelqu'un… Shaolan…_

Que fesait-il?

-Mr Li!

Il se retourna et l'homme qui devait ramené Sakura, le visage en sang. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été enlevé et s'élança pour la sauver.

La chemise de Sakura était déchirée et elle laissait voir son soutien gorge. Le chef de la bande les interrompit

-Ne soyez pas trop gourmand…Attendez l'arrivée de Shaolan…

-Qui l'a touché?

Tout le monde fut prit par surpris mais bientôt les « TUEZ-LE » retentirent de partout. Shaolan dégaina son arme et tira ses opposants sans difficulté. Le chef de la bande compris quelque chose de vital

-Fuyez! Ce n'est pas un garde du corps! C'est un tueur professionnel!

-Tu l'as compris trop tard

Il tira et un trou apparut sur le front de l'autre homme et il tomba. Sakura avait regardé la scène mais une seule chose l'avait marqué : tueur professionnel. Elle regarda Shaolan le suppliant de démentir

- Je n'ai jamais été ton garde du corps Sakura, je suis la mort. On ma ordonné de tuer ton père donc je suis devenue ton garde du corps

Des larmes commencèrent a couler sur les joues de Sakura.

-C'est faux! Tu m'as protéger…Tu m'as sauvée! Tu mens n'est-ce pas? Tu te moques de moi hein?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse seule un regard plein de regret.

-Pourquoi tu ne dit pas qu'il a mentis…Je te pardonnerais…Je ne veux pas connaître la vérité…Je veux seulement être avec toi pour toujours et t'aimer!

Sakura sortis de l'entrepôt en courant tandis que quelqu'un entrait

-Pourquoi as-tu expliqué ton plan a cette fille? Tu as révéler que tu devais tuer le Kami chou…Tu comprends ce que tu as fait!

-Oui….

-Je déteste ce genre de chose!

Le nouveau venu pointa son arme sur Shaolan et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de retourner vers son « protecteur ».

-Shaolan….Shaolan….?

Elle le retrouva adossé sur caisse la main sur le cœur. Il leva les yeux mais la seule chose que Sakura pu voir c'était de la colère…

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici? Ils pourraient revenir!

-Je m'en moque! Tu es plus important a mes yeux.

Sakura senti quelque chose de poisseux sur sa main…

-Qu'est-ce que….

-C'est trop tard pour moi Sakura…J'ai oublier de te dire…Je t'ai aimé dès le moment où je t'ai vue…Tu as attiré mon attention… (Il posa sa main sur sa joue) Je suis tellement heures de t'avoir connu….Sakura

Sa main tomba et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit a pleurer…

-Ne meurs pas Shaolan!!! Ouvre les yeux…Ne me laisse pas!!!

L'homme qui avait tiré sur Shaolan était toujours présent et il avait assisté a toute la scène

-C'est donc toi la cause de tout sa…Il n'a pas pu tuer ton père et il a mit sa confiance en toi même si il était une machine de guerre exceptionnel

Sakura le regarda se demandant de quoi il parlait…

-C'est un enfant abandonné recueillis par notre chef. Il a investit beaucoup de temps et d'argent dans son éducation. Il est devenu un assassin sans cœur qui ne savait pas aimer, c'était Shaolan. C'est tellement triste…

Sakura agrippa l'arme de Shaolan et visa l'homme

-C'est cous qui l'avez tué! Je devrais vous tuez aussi!

-Je préfère vivre comme un assassin plutôt que de mourir par amour pour Shaolan…

Sakura ne connaissait pas la vérité il y a quelques heures et elle était heureuse. Elle était en pleins milieux d'un délicieux mensonge mais elle y était avec Shaolan…

L'homme força Sakura a quitter l'entrepôt et il emmena le corps.

-Shaolan…

Six mois on passé depuis le drame, personne ne mentionnait le nom de Shaolan dans le clan, tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublier sauf une jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait oublier la sensation qui naissait de ses baiser ou de ses bras, bref tout de lui. Tomoyo ne reconnaissait plus la jeune qui était toujours triste d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie. Elles se dirigèrent toute deux vers la sortie lorsqu'un groupe de fille les stoppa

-Sakura!!! Tu as un nouveau garde du corps! Il est trop mignon.

Comme seule réponse de Sakura elles eurent un « je m'en moque royalement ». Elle passa près du nouveau la tête basse mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et d'un vois familière lui demanda :

-On ne salut pas son garde du corps?

Sakura leva les yeux, c'était lui mais ses cheveux était maintenant plus long et attacher .

-Ou tu m'as oublier?

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue

-C'est impossible…tu es mort!

-Non Sakura, je suis vivant…Mon partenaire a évité tout point vital délibérément et m'a donné 6mois pour me remettre. Il voulait que le clan pense que je suis mort.

-Il a voulu que tu t'échappes…?

-L'assassin Shaolan Li est mort…Maintenant je suis simplement ton protecteur…ou peut-être plus

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille sauta au coup de Shaolan et l'embrassa. Elle ne craignait plus rien car il était avec maintenant et à jamais…..

_C'est tout mimi sa non? C'est pour vous faire patienter parce que mon autre fic c après noël que sa va continué! Donc Joyeux Noël a tout le monde…pis joyeux autre chose au cas ou :P Donc si g de l'inspiration ma pt taper le chap. 10 de Incompatibilité et le loader avant de partir ché moi!!! Si vous êtes sage et que j'ai bcp de reviews mouhahahaah…on verra de mon temps libre…Grosse bise a tous!_


End file.
